Puting Things Right
by AdventureBound
Summary: Set about 10 to 15yrs after the patriot. With the sudden death of susan martin Benjamin Martin finds himself falling apart, Gabriel is sent back from heaven to help his father save his marriage and his life.FINISHED!
1. Difficult To Bare

Hey everyone hope you like this, I came up with the idea after I was really moved by the father son moments between Benjamin Martin and his two sons deaths. Anyway enough and on with the story please review and tell me if you have any ideas or what you think, please no flames. Also this film is set after the patriot.  
  
Putting things right  
  
Chapter 1: Difficult to bear.  
  
The sun was high in the sky and the heat was only just manageable.  
Crowds of people dressed in black clothes started to pull up in their horse and cart carriages. Two boys stood on the porch greeting the people as they arrived at the home door. Nathan Martin was the eldest of the Martin boys stood next to his younger brother Samuel Martin.  
  
After greeting all the guests the boys sat down on the laid out chairs on the porch. Their sister's death still very evident in their minds. It had been a shock to the whole family to learn that the youngest child of Elizabeth Martin had developed a similar disease to her mother and had passed away as suddenly as her mother. Susan Martin the boys remembered found it very hard after their mother's death to express her feelings being so very young at the time. She never spoke, not a word for years until that day at charlottes plantation when the pressure of loosing her brother Thomas had become to much to keep inside and she broke out of her shell onto charlottes welcoming shoulders.  
  
So many memories since that day, both boys fort back tears and headed back inside to the rest of the family and guests. Out back in his shed working on his sixth attempt at a cradle to house their upcoming child, Benjamin Martin sat down and carefully examined his ideas of a piece of paper. Slowly but silently he lifted his head and turned around to see a most beautiful woman stood in a black dress that frayed over her feet.  
  
"Ben...please come into the house and be with us at this time" Charlotte almost begged to her husband. Looking at her then back at the cradle he stood up and walked over to it placing his hands on the sides carefully making sure it didn't break at his sudden touch. He didn't say anything but just looked down into the cradle rolling his hands along the sides, the tears now drowning his face. He didn't say anything but then again he didn't have to she knew this was hurting him badly. Walking across to him she wrapped her arms around him and he turned into her  
  
"I..." Ben started but couldn't finish as the tears poured even worse now. Burying his face into her shoulder she held him until he finally let go and she took his hand leading him back into the house.  
  
The speeches were long and tough for each family member and it wasn't long before Benjamin Martin had slipped out back again and stood looking up at the stars.  
  
"Why?" He asked not looking for an answer of any kind. Anger began to build inside his body and he could feel it growing stronger as he clenched his fists  
  
"WHY?!" He shouted slamming his fists down on the railings of the porch  
  
"Ben please!!" Charlotte ran from behind him grabbing his arm at precisely the wrong moment when his anger left his body through his hands, leaving a very shaken heavily pregnant woman on the floor of the porch.  
  
Breathing heavily she looked up at him as he stared in horror at his actions. Tears forming in his eyes he did the only thing he could think of   
  
...he ran.


	2. The Gift

Putting things right  
  
Chapter 2: The gift  
  
the water trickled down the stream and the sun laid its heavy rays down on it making it shimmer so beautifully. Children played in the background not to far away and an elder woman sat alone on the grass atop a blanket, her beauty never a thing of question to anyone. It was peaceful here she thought, but that's how it should be. A bird flew down a creped forward inch by inch close to the picnic she had laid out. Watching she kept very still and silent as she loved watching the birds. She knew what he was after she just wanted to see if he was brave enough to do it. Just as the bird got close to the bread crumbs a young boy leashed his arms around her neck laughing loudly pulling her down to her side frightening the bird away.  
  
"Grandma! Grandma!" The young boy called and she smiled as she turned around to the boy now lying on the floor beside.  
  
"Mathew!" She almost laughed, secretly her heart was racing he really scared her this particular time.

"I'm sorry grandma I couldn't resist" Mathew replied in his sweet tone that melted her heart. Smiling evilly she pinned him down and began to tickle him. Both laughed for almost half an hour until an older man approached. The man looked very healthy, his hair was long but pony tailed back behind his head. He smiled his eyes were a beautiful brown and his hair was golden, it shone in the sunlight. Walking over he sat down next to his son and his mother before he could say anything though, the young boy leaped on him and sat on his legs curling himself into his father's chest.  
  
"He reminds me of you at his age" Elizabeth Martin laughed and looked at her son Gabriel who smiled back and wrapped his arms around the young boy's waist.

"I was never such a pain was I?" He laughed as the young boy looked up at his father

"I'm not a pain!!" Mathew smiled and put his hands on his hips. Elizabeth and Gabriel both laughed as the young boy jumped up and ran off to play.

Looking dearly at Gabriel, Elizabeth reached over a touched his cheek lightly, she could tell something was troubling him but she didn't understand what.

"Gabriel please...Tell me what's troubling you let me in to your heart" Elizabeth questioned. Reaching up he put his hand on hers and brought it down to his lap holding it lightly, looking into his mothers eyes he searched for an answer he could give her that wouldn't break her heart...But he couldn't find one. Letting go of her hand he spoke soft but gentle not making eye contact with her

"Mother...I've been called"

"Called?" Elizabeth answered sounding rather worried

"Yes called...by God" Gabriel replied in his uneasy tone but continued before his mother could interrupt him.

"He has told me I will be returning to earth...to the living world I..." he tried but she broke free and stood up in front of him turning around.

"Why you? Why are you going? Are you coming back?"

"Mother please let me finish" Gabriel spoke once again and stood up behind her turning her to face him.

"They are sending me back to help father he..." And once again he was cut off now by a more than worried mother and wife.

"Benjamin....What's wrong with him? Is he okay? Oh my word..." She trailed off letting a tear slipped from her face.

"Mother he's fine more healthier than ever or so I've been told"

"Then why should he need you and not me? Why?" she questioned

"Because of this...he said turning his head slightly to the side and looking nodding in his direction to a younger girl. Susan Martin stepped closer in she could see her mother's reaction to her; after all she was the youngest of the group of children and was definitely the last person her mother would expect to see in heaven. Stopping half way she looked at her mother who looked totally different to how she thought she would look.

"Mother" Susan barely spoke above a whisper. Elizabeth stared at her daughter, her heart feeling as if it might shatter into a million pieces. Not caring anymore she ran over to her daughter and almost knocked her over as she wrapped her arms around her so tightly. Gabriel looked on as he watched his mother cry her heart out as did Susan.

After a short while Gabriel knew he had to get going and looked at his mother and sister as they sat on the blanket talking about anything and everything that they could. Thinking it best not to say goodbye he began to walk away a soft glow of light gathering in front of him.

"Gabriel wait!" Elizabeth called as she stood and ran across to him

"I...Take care" she whispered and kissed his cheek softly. Smiling Gabriel nodded and looked at the light then back at his mother

"Take care of Anne and the children for me whilst I'm gone please" He asked knowing she would anyway. Smiling Elizabeth nodded as Thomas ran up to them both

"Say hi from me too Gabriel" Thomas asked smiling. Nodding Gabriel shook his brother's hand and walked into the distance disappearing into the light.


	3. The Sun, The Moon And The North Star

Hey everyone hope your liking this story, sorry I haven't updated in a while I don't know if you guys are reading it or not? No reviews ï sad face well I'll write this chapter and if I get no reviews I'll take it that nobody's reading this so I'll wait for some replies before upload the next chapter...  
  
ok anyway here we go...  
  
Putting things right.  
  
Chapter 3: The sun, the moon and the north star.  
  
Benjamin felt his heart racing as he came to a stop next to a corn field, quite a way from his home. What had he just done? He couldn't remember everything was a blur all he could feel was an aching pain through his shoulders and down his arms he couldn't breathe...couldn't think. Stopping next to some corn he bent down and felt a harsh pain in his chest...what was happening he couldn't keep his eyes open and he collapsed down next to the tall strands of corn that now towered above him.  
  
Charlotte watched as her husband disappeared into the distance, she dint feel much apart from a bump as she fell to the floor, he didn't hurt her not intentionally anyway.  
  
"Mother!!" A not so young anymore Samuel called opening the door and running across to her. Samuel was a gentleman now, tall as his father but looked very much like his mother Elizabeth. His hair was a chestnut brown and his figure held him proud. After his father returned from the war with England he and his 'aunt' married and he loved to call her his mother; seeing as he never got the chance to really know his real mother before she passed away.  
  
"Samuel" she spoke softly and almost embarrassingly trying to hide the red cheeks she was now gaining.  
  
"What happened? Are you okay?" he questioned helping her to her feet. Charlotte on the other hand knew that if she told Samuel of his father's recent outburst he would go off in a mad rage to find him. Looking at Samuel as well as straitening her clothes she laughed a little and took his hand lightly  
  
"Oh Samuel I just slipped over, I wasn't watching where I was going" she lied. Looking at her Samuel didn't seem to realise the fact she was lying and she was glad of it; she knew all Benjamin needed was time to come to terms with the death of his third child. It was hard for him she thought as Samuel helped her over to the chairs scattered along the porch, Benjamin had first lost Thomas for no reason and it still bothered him to this day. Then he lost Gabriel his first born his beloved son who was far more than just a patriot to that terrible war. Now he had lost his daughter Susan who wouldn't speak a word to him after the death of her mother. Benjamin often said to her that his sins were coming back to haunt him; she on the other hand believed he worked himself up around the bad things he had done in his life.  
  
"Would you like a glass of water mother?" Samuel broke her out of her gaze, concerned now for her health.

"No thank you Samuel I just need a moment to breathe...would you go inside and help your brothers and sisters with the guests for me please?"  
  
"Yes mother" he spoke and touched her shoulder lightly before returning to the house. Sitting back she looked out into the distance for a sign of Benjamin she wasn't leaving until he returned back to the house.  
  
Gabriel felt his feet become light and his vision blurred. His head was spinning, the light that surrounded him began to fade and he almost fell over if it wasn't for the hand rail that stopped him. He still couldn't see clearly but he could just make out a figure in a dress sitting across from him. Rubbing his eyes he held tight to the rail as waited for his vision to return.  
  
A few minuets had now passed and he felt a cold wind brush by him. Turning he now had his vision almost fully back. Looking he watched the man that brushed past him continue walking on down the deck of the porch and inside the door, nodding towards the woman that sat on the chair playing with the trims of her dress. Not realising anything he recognised her straight the way and ran up to her  
  
"Aunt Charlotte!!" he laughed and ran towards her stopping dead in front of her when she didn't move or say a word. Remembering what he had been told he realised that she couldn't hear or see him no-one could, no-one that is apart from his father. His father...where was his father? He wondered as he studied how much she had changed. She still looked very healthy...but not so happy. Gabriel kneeled down and held his hands on the arm rests to steady himself, looking up at her she frowned to herself and looked up at him into his eyes except she was really looking out into the corn fields. Touching her cheek with his hand it glowed against her skin and he smiled slightly.  
  
Standing up he looked around and took off his hat...his hat? He studied the clothes he was in and realised he was wearing the same uniform he had on the day he died. Smiling he looked down and noticed the patch of blood that still remained on his uniform from where that...that evil Colonel Tavington had brutally murdered him. Sighing he looked up and heard noises coming from behind the door he was now stood in front of.  
  
Reaching out for the knob his hand passed straight through and he fell through the door, in to a room full of people who kept passing through him and making him feel very queasy. Rushing over to a corner of the room he stopped and breathed taking a second to look around the room; the room he knew all to well.  
  
Everyone was dressed in black clothes and Gabriel figured that he had arrived for the day of Susan's funeral. Gabriel knew Susan was ok now and safe with their mother but he couldn't help but feel sad as he watched the people...people he knew but had grown so much older now, ache to see Susan again. The guest's were all talking to each other and he felt a sense of complete sadness in the air.  
  
'If only they knew' Gabriel thought 'if only I could tell them all what happens.' Of course Gabriel knew that he couldn't, that he would be punished for ever revealing the secret he swore to protect.  
  
Walking around the room he saw his brothers, his sister Margaret who was now a beautiful woman. Smiling he knew he was only going to be here for a while and he had to do what he came here to do. He would see them one day in the future but not now.  
  
Walking around the house and out into the back barn where his father kept his workshop, he couldn't see his father anywhere. Gabriel sighed, he longed to see his father but he was nowhere to be found. Walking back up towards the porch he saw her again...Charlotte was still sitting there but this time she was crying in the arms of a young boy about 13 years old he thought.  
  
Gabriel walked closer to the pair and he studied them both, he didn't recognise the young man and wondered who he was and why he was hugging Charlotte.  
  
"David" she sobbed into him "he didn't mean to your f-father was just upset he n-needs time to calm down just let it be"  
  
"Where is father now?" David questioned  
  
"I'm not sure he ran that way I will wait for him to come home please go and find your sister Margaret and tell her to come see me please" she sobbed and wiped the tears away with her cloth. That's when it hit him that David was Gabriel's brother, his father and his aunt had become close at his and Anne's wedding. They must have married and had children as he expected of his father. Smiling he watched her once more and decided that he would go in search of his father against her wishes of course, but it was not like she would know.

Walking towards the corn fields Gabriel trekked the same route he had done a million times and as he did the memories came back at him. He remembered bringing Thomas hunting out here and teaching him how to use a gun, although his father taught him the basics.

After waling for what seemed an eternity Gabriel stopped and looked across the corn field not seeing any sign of his father. Sighing once again he decided he would go and wait it out with Aunt Charlotte back at home. Walking down the sides of the crop fields taking the route he and Thomas used to, the long way back as they called it; Gabriel stopped and took off his hat as he caught site of something on the ground in the distance...walking slow at first he traced an outline of a body then he put a face to it...it was his father!  
  
Running as fast as he could Gabriel stopped on the ground next to his father his hat laying itself down beside him. Reaching out to try and touch his father he jumped back a little as his hand passed through his body.

"DAMN!" He cursed then realised his father was still breathing and the only thing he could do was talk to his father try and get him awake by using just his voice.  
  
Hours passed on end and still no-one came in search of their father.  
  
"What's keeping them?" he whispered as darkness began to fall upon the two. Sitting close to his father he noted that he was still breathing, which was a very good sign. Standing up he couldn't figure what he could do, all he could do was wait till the world decided it was time to find him or his father decided to wake up. Walking over towards a tree he sat down and leant against it. Holding his hat in his hand he felt his eyes get heavy and he drifted into a light sleep.

"Urgh!" Benjamin martin groaned after a dream full of nightmares and even stranger hearing his son's voice, though it had become more manly. Sitting up slightly he ached all over, he couldn't remember what had happened after the charlotte thing but he knew he still ached for Susan to be there, the pain hadn't faded it had just begun to resurface again and the anger began to build.  
  
Gabriel stirred the same time his father did, woken up by the gentle moan in the background of his mind. Opening his eyes he looked across at his father now in the sitting position rubbing his aching shoulder. He obviously hadn't noticed him and Gabriel thought it best not to rush over just in case something bad happened. Besides he just wanted to watch his father who he hadn't seen for almost 15yrs just for a moment.  
  
Benjamin shuddered as if he was being watched even though he knew he was alone. Rubbing his eyes he yawned a little and felt another bit of pain hit him in his shoulder as he tried to move  
  
"What's going on here?" he asked to he thought him self. This was it this was the time Gabriel put on his hands and crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his father smiling just a little  
  
"You've been asleep for quite a while father but I'm glad your okay I was worried" Gabriel spoke gently but firm his usual natural talk. Benjamin felt like a ton of bricks just hit him and he could have sworn he heard Gabriel's voice...but how could it be Gabriel was dead. Shaking his head he got up and brushed him self down feeling that stabbing pain once again he slowed down and took a few deep breaths. Standing up to Gabriel walked across to his father and stood behind him

"Father...it's me...its Gabriel" Gabriel attempted again thinking he couldn't hear him the first time. Slowly turning Benjamin martin came face to face with his dead son.

So shocked was Benjamin that he stepped backwards five paces, studying the outline of his son, he looked older and more masculine. Choked up Benjamin let the tears fall freely from his face as he stared at his son. Gabriel stood and for the first time since he died he watched his father cry.  
Taking off his hat once again Gabriel looked down then back up at his father walking closer towards him, but Benjamin kept backing off.  
  
"G-Gabriel?!" Benjamin managed to choke out before backing in to a tree.

"Father its me...its really me look..." he said gently reaching out his hand and showing the palm to his father. Benjamin slowly took his hand from his side and reached out to touch Gabriel's. As he did he saw his hand glow slightly and pass through Gabriel's. Benjamin cocked his head slightly and walked closer to Gabriel closing the gap between them when he was so close that they could be at arms length anymore, Benjamin looked at his son in his eyes

"Gabriel..." he cried and fell to his knees.


	4. The way home

Putting things right

Chapter 4: The way home.

Gabriel watched as his father fell before him sobbing in to his hands, a part of him wished his father could be strong with this and not make this any harder than it already was, but then the other part of him felt sorry for his father after all he had just lost his daughter to be now confronted with an image of his dead eldest son must be terrible.

"Father…" Gabriel spoke softly and smoothly as he knelt down to his father and looked him in the eye as his father did back to him.

"Father I'm not here for very long but I am here to help you, I bring love from mother, Susan and Thomas they miss you as do I." Gabriel spoke now in a more normal tone

"Gabriel…But your…You can't be here you died long ago" Benjamin spoke now standing up and coming level with his son. He couldn't believe he was actually standing there talking to him as if nothing had ever happened. Benjamin wanted nothing more than to jump for joy and take his son in his arms, cradling him and touching him for the first time in years. But it wasn't to be…

"Gabriel why do you come here to me, is it my time?" Benjamin asked not able to look him in the eye

"No father, I'm here to help you and to help Aunt Charlotte"

"Help us how? Were fine!" Benjamin spat back hiding his true feelings like he always did. Whether or not he wanted to admit it he new he and Charlotte were having problems that stretched back over pointless pain right back to the day he lost his first son Thomas. He constantly blamed him self for the death of him, even though he tried to stop Tavington; he couldn't reach him in time and that burned on his heart like a red hot flame.

Taking a few steps back Gabriel waved his hand through the corn and watched as his hand passed through it, smiling he turned back to his father and smiled

"I can see it in your eyes as I have done that day I died, your lying to me father…" Gabriel new he had to make his father really angry before the truth would come out and he hated doing it but it was for the best after all. Benjamin felt the emotions well up in his throat and he now finally noticed his dead son was wearing the same uniform he wore when he died it even had a blood stain on it. Angrily Benjamin spat out

"I helped you, you asked for my forgiveness and I gave it you!"

"Stop lying to me father you never forgave me for Thomas!"

"How dare you! After all you put me through come back here and presume to tell me what I did and did not do how dare you!" Benjamin was even angrier now than he could ever imagine being especially at his son, he wanted to throw a punch at him or something to show him how much what he was saying was hurting. Gabriel on the other hand hated him self for saying it he knew his father forgave him, he never blamed him in the first place.

"Father you let me die! You promised me I would be ok and that you were going to take care of me how could you let me die!" That was the worse thing he could ever imagine saying to his father but he knew that was all he needed to push him over the edge and break his tough exterior. Benjamin couldn't take it any more that was it he needed to let it all out

"I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He screamed and fell to his knees once more

"I NEVER WANTED YOU TO DIE WHY COULDN'T I HAVE SAVED THOMAS WHY COULDN'T I HAVE FORSEEN WHAT TAVINGTON WANTED TO DO I WANT MY FAMILY BACK, I HATE YOU GABRIEL I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME WHY? YOU WHERE MY ELDEST SON THOMAS MY SECOND AND NOW SUSAN WHY IS HE DOING THIS TO ME? WHY!" Benjamin had done it he finally let go and broke down in a sob on his knees, Gabriel felt his heart flutter and he hated him self for putting his father through that but now it was all out and he finally saw his father for who he truly was.

Walking over to his father Gabriel once again knelt to him

"Father…" He tried but Benjamin was having none of it and got up running in to the corn fields just running and running until his legs felt weak and he fell to the floor breathing hard. Gabriel followed his father and had eventually caught up with him, slowly he walked over to his father and for the first time in so long he touched his back and smoothed it. He didn't know how or why god or whatever was allowing him this pleasure but it felt good and Benjamin sat up to face his son

"I'm so sorry father; I never wanted Thomas to get killed or for Susan to die or for me to leave you but it was our time he forgives you father…and so do I…"

Benjamin stared at his son and reached out for him as Gabriel fell into his arms, father and son reunited. Benjamin had never felt so happy and released in his whole life he felt as if all his troubles had been taken away and that god had forgiven all his sins, giving him a whole new outlook on life.

"I love you…"Benjamin whispered the tears now freely falling from his eyes.

"I love you too dad…" Gabriel responded and smiled pulling back a little and standing up helping his father to stand as well.

"Dad I think it's about time we headed back, I know Charlotte will be worried. I saw her on the porch to the house before I came out here looking for you, she seemed upset."

Benjamin nodded and the two headed back towards the house. As they neared the house he saw Charlotte sitting there and ran up to her, Gabriel stood at the bottom of the steps smiling holding his hat in his hands.

"Benjamin I was so worried…" She cooed in to his shoulder as he picked her up and swung her around before placing her back down and kissing her passionately

"I'm so sorry for what happened and what I did; you know I would never hurt you Charlotte…" Benjamin softened and kissed her cheek.

"I know…" Charlotte replied glad to see him so happy for such a long time.

"You'll never guess whose here…" Benjamin said turning around to look at Gabriel, but he was not there. Worried he ran down the steps and looked around but there was no sign of him anywhere, Benjamin sighed and closed his eyes putting his hands on his hips and looking down at the ground where he saw two sets of prints in the mud one was his and the other…smiling he shook his head and looked up into the sky…

A few days had passed now and Benjamin had neither seen nor heard from Gabriel, as he sat on the porch all his family tucked up in bed for the night, Charlotte appeared around the door coming to him and sitting in his lap.

"You still think you really saw him?" She asked generally and kissed his cheek, he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes

"I know I did Charlotte…I just wish I had a chance to say goodbye properly not whilst he was on his death bed." Smiling she curled in to him and shut her eyes too.

_Beautiful dawn - lights up the shore for me._

_There is nothing else in the world,_

_I'd rather wake up and see (with you)._

_Beautiful dawn - I'm just chasing time again._

_Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night._

_But now I'm high; running wild among all the stars above._

_Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me._

Gabriel rounded the corner of the house he once knew so well, it wasn't the original but it was his home. He checked in on his brothers and sister he wanted so much to wake them up and have good laugh with them like what he used to, but that wasn't why he was here…Leaning a little round the corner he saw then sitting together and smiled…Although Gabriel knew Benjamin had a love for his mother it wasn't the same as what he had for Charlotte…he loved her truly…

_Beautiful dawn - melt with the stars again._

_Do you remember the day when my journey began?_

_Will you remember the end (of time)?_

_Beautiful dawn - You're just blowing my mind again._

_Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine._

_High, running wild among all the stars above._

_Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me._

Gabriel stared at the sky he knew he had to leave soon and he really wanted to do this before he left…

Walking closer he lent against the railings and crossed his arms holding his hat in one hand

"I guess this really is goodbye…" Gabriel spoke trying to keep his tears from surfacing. Benjamin opened his eyes as did Charlotte- who at this point is in complete amazement. Both of them stood up and Charlotte ran across to him first kissing his cheek and hugging him as tight as she could

"Gabriel is it really you?" She questioned staring in to his eyes he laughed a little and hugged her again

"Yes it's really me" He said laughing through tears

"Are you staying?" She questioned again hopeful but his reply was a pull back and a shake of the head. Tears now stained her face too as turned back and looked at Benjamin who stood there forcing the tears back too. Turning back she looked at Gabriel at whispered to him

"Thank you for everything Gabriel…" She trailed off and walked away, both of them followed her with their eyes and she left them two alone. Quickly coughing and wiping the tears from his face Gabriel turned to face the corn fields and folded his arms again, walking up to him Benjamin stared at him

"Guess I best go huh?" Gabriel said his voice now cracking; he really didn't want to go but he new he had to. Benjamin couldn't believe he was loosing his son again but knew he would see him again someday which filled him with hope and love and made him a stronger man…

"I'll miss you Gabriel…" He said his voice cracked and tears now stained his face once again. Gabriel turned and fell in to his open arms

"Say hi to everyone from me…" He trailed off and Gabriel nodded smiling through his tears. Putting his hat back on Gabriel walked round him and down the steps Benjamin followed his every move and walked to the top of the steps

"Gabriel…" Benjamin said and Gabriel stopped to look back

"Yeah…"

"I'm proud of you…"

"I know..." He smiled and walked off in to the distance fading in to the night…

_Will you be my shoulder when I'm grey and older?_

_Promise me tomorrow starts with you,_

_Getting high; running wild among all the stars above._

_Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me_

The End.

Hope you enjoyed it guys sorry it took so long to update please read and review……….


End file.
